


.: Falling Out :.

by NightHaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightHaze/pseuds/NightHaze
Summary: One fight.Two friends.Three words.Four weeks of unbearable tension.Even the smallest, most ridiculous thing is enough for Kageyama and Hinata to go at each other in a fight, especially when it's Kageyama who says something to purposefully irk Hinata.Of course, Kageyama and Hinata have had fights before, but this one tops them all as Daichi threatens to suspend them from the team if they can't get their act together.It seems as if this fight might be enough to tear the two apart for good....But...Kageyama realizes something important soon after their fight, and is horrified that nothing he says, and nothing he does will be able to have Hinata hear him out.Will Hinata take the time to listen, or will he continue to drift further apart from the team because of one misunderstanding?





	1. The Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own work of fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~Please don't mind my cringy notes :P~

"Hinata, you dumbass!" Hinata clenched jaw as he missed yet another receive. It really wasn't his fault that he wasn't paying attention. He was worried for his little sister, Natsu who'd just come down with a cold. Natsu was suffering from a high fever, which had been increasing slightly for the past couple days. Hinata had finally managed to convince his parents to take Natsu to the hospital today. Hinata was jolted out of his stupor when he received a hearty slap on the back.

"Tanaka!" Hinata complained. The second-year just grinned back at Hinata, who rubbed the back of his head with a good-natured and sheepish smile. Hinata quickly scurried to the back of the line as Tanaka went up to take his turn to receive a ball from Coach Ukai. As Hinata passed by Kageyama, he received a not-so-friendly whack to the head. Hinata whirled around, ready to retort, but Kageyama had already turned around, a small smirk curling at the corner of his mouth.

Hinata hadn't seen many of Kageyama's facial expressions, but Hinata knew that they mainly consisted of glares or scowls. Hinata shuddered, remembering that terrifying memory of Kageyama smiling - or rather, grimacing. Hinata had been terrified of Kageyama's face at the time, while the Karasuno team applauded Kageyama for his attempts at smiling. Hinata was dragged from his thoughts as he heard Daichi's voice.

"Let's start with practicing our spikes!" Daichi called. For some reason, whenever Daichi mentioned spiking drills, Hinata was almost always reminded of how Kageyama had once spiked that amazing straight with Suga as a setter, before turning and yelling at Hinata about what a straight was. Hinata had been in a moment of awe, and confusion, as he didn't really understand why Kageyama had to show off like that.

"Hinata!" Hinata blinked as his name was called, and grinned eagerly as Kageyama gestured towards him to move. Hinata took off with a running start towards the net, and leapt, his eyes squeezed shut as he swung his arm. The ball hit his palm soundly, and with a satisfying noise, went slamming into the ground opposite of the net.

"Nice kill!" Daichi called as he leapt to hit a volleyball set by Suga.

"Thanks!" Hinata grinned. He turned to the back of the line, waiting his turn once more as Kageyama and Suga kept setting. Hinata frowned slightly. Not only was Kageyama an amazing volleyball player, but he was an astounding setter with impeccable accuracy, who also knew how to perform a powerful jump serve, as well as to execute sturdy receives and to perform well aimed and solid spikes. Of course Hinata was a bit jealous of Kageyama's skill level as a player, but he knew that he admired Kageyama as well.

"Hinata, what's wrong with you today?" Hinata blinked as Noya suddenly appeared, nearly sticking his face right up against Hinata's. Startled, Hinata nearly fell back.

"Er, just worried about Natsu, that's all." Hinata said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. This was the third time he'd spaced out in a few minutes.

"Oh yeah, you mentioned she had a really bad cold." Noya mused. Hinata nodded, and flinched as a volleball struck him in the back of his head, sending him careening into Noya as the both of them tumbled to the floor. Since Noya and Hinata were both the smallest and lightest on the team, it was rather... easy to knock them both over at once.

"Bakageyama!" 

"Kageyama!"

Hinata and Noya both screeched at the same time. The two of them scrambled to their feet to shoot Kageyama glares. Kageyama just shrugged indifferently, before tossing a ball up for Asahi to spike.

"You know, if Hinata keeps dozing off, he'll really slow the team down during a match." Kageyama called. Noya placed a reassuring hand on Hinata's shoulder as he felt anger begin to build.

"Just ignore him." Noya said, rubbing at the back of his head.

"I forgot to ask, are you alright?" Hinata asked. Noya just grinned and held up two thumbs up energetically.

"Never been better!" Noya exclaimed, before jumping up in the air. Hinata gave Noya a large grin, his eyes closed in relief. As he opened his eyes, Hinata turned, and raced towards the net - as it was his turn - and leapt once again, and Kageyama effortlessly delivered the ball to where it needed to be. When the ball ended up hitting the wall on the opposite side of the net, Hinata heard Kageyama scoff. Biting back a comment, Hinata turned and hurried back to the end of the line.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

After three practice matches, and a total of 41 points scored for Hinata's team - 15 points per match - Hinata had missed several balls tossed to him. Hinata wasn't sure why he was missing all of these sets, as he was usually so adept and skilled at hitting them. Sure he was worried about Natsu, but it didn't take too long for Hinata to realize he was also becoming irritated at how "perfect" Kageyama was at basically everything in volleyball.

Sure, he had learned from the _Great King_ , Oikawa himself, but Hinata wasn't sure why he was so angry by the fact that Kageyama was so highly skilled in the game. 

"Hinata!" Hinata began running towards the net as Kageyama received a volleyball and just as Hinata jumped, Kageyama set the ball towards Hinata skillfully. An unknown rush of anger flowed through Hinata's body as he spiked the ball as hard as he could. Satisfcation coursed through him as the ball landed in the back right corner of the court with a resounding noise. The gym fell silent as Hinata landed, and he turned, confused.

"What?" Hinata asked, his voice edgy. 

"Oh, nothing." Asahi said, his voice nervous. Tanaka and Noya, being the loudmouths they were, explained.

"You just seemed really distracted before now." Tanaka said, shrugging.

"Yeah, you hit that ball with a lot of strength and anger." Noya added, looking a bit cautious, as if tip toeing along a path laced with hidden land mines. Hinata shrugged, but stiffened as Kageyama came to stand beside him, clasping Hinata's shoulder in a tight grip.

"Hinata, if you keep this attitude up, it'll affect the entire team's ability to play well in matches." Hinata saw Daichi and Suga take in a breath, about to interrupt when Kageyama held a finger up. Surprisingly, the third years listened to the first year.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked, tersely. Kageyama narrowed his eyes at Hinata before responding.

"Your mood changes. You're distracted, then into it. You're annoyed, then you get mad for no apparent reason. This isn't good when you're playing a game. It'll affect the entire team if you can't play to the best of your ability. Get your shit together." Kageyama ordered. Hinata felt a surge of annoyance rush through his body, and it was a natural instinct to open his mouth and retort. However, he stayed quiet this time. The team seemed to be holding a collective breath, but when they realized Hinata wasn't about to respond, they seemed even more tense.

Hinata understood; he and Kageyama argued all the time, and it was dangerous when one or the other didn't respond to a jibe or insult made by the other. This was all the calm before the storm, and the entire team knew it. Even Kageyama.

But...

Even as Hinata lifted his gaze to meet Kageyama's gaze defiantly, he realized that the setter, the _King of The Court_ wasn't about to back down easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come check out my other haikyuu! fanfics!
> 
> Bokuto x Akaashi:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958946/chapters/32134395
> 
> Bokuto x Akaashi; Iwaizumi x Oikawa; Kenma x Kuroo; Daichi x Suga:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789737/chapters/31699725


	2. The Fall Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows how to save their work/each chapter so I can close out of the tab without worrying about my work disappearing?  
> ^^' 
> 
> also, if the paragraphs seem a bit long, I apologize. I write on a laptop, so it looks short to me, but iPhone/Samsung/whatever you use users will find that the paragraphs seem long.

It had been three days since Hinata had his 'problem' with practice. He was back on track, every fibre of his being into the game. However, that feeling of irritation hadn't left Hinata. The irritation of knowing how much talent Kageyama held for the game. 

After the fifth reckless spike, Daichi approached Hinata and pulled him aside. Hinata ignored the look of smug surprise on Kageyama's face and instead focused on Daichi's uneasy and worried expression.

"Are you sure you're alright, Hinata? Your sister's recovered from her cold, so there isn't anything you should be worried about, is there?" Daichi asked. Hinata hesitated briefly, his gaze flickering to Kageyama, who had just tossed a ball to Asahi to spike to the opposite team.

"I'm fine." Hinata replied, his voice terse. Daichi sighed heavily, and rested a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"That's obviously not the case." Daichi bit his lower lip before continuing, looking guilty. "Look, Hinata. If you can't concentrate on the game, I'm going to have to ask you to sit out and calm down before joining the game again." Hinata nodded his head, and Daichi looked surprised at how willing Hinata was to listen. Daichi was so used to Hinata's cheerful and loud attitude towards volleyball that this came as a huge shock to Daichi as Hinata quietly side stepped Daichi and headed towards the stage in the back of the gym, sitting on the edge.

Sighing, Daichi returns to his side, and Suga shoots him a side-eye, Daichi shaking his head slightly, as if to say _forget it._ Suga seems to heave a sigh, before shifting to face the net, positioning himself so he's ready to set the receive.

Hinata avoids looking at Kageyama altogether, knowing what kind of expression Kageyama will be wearing.

Annoyed. Frustrated. Smug.

Hinata balled his hands into fists, before watching as Tsukki served a ball over the net. He and Tsukki were never really _friends_ more like... acquaintances. Hinata tilted his head back, pondering briefly. 

Was he friends with Kageyama?

Hinata frowned slightly. They both had more of a frenemy relationship, Hinata thought. They'd insult each other, but they'd stand up for one another when one was being insulted or put down. They'd be there for each other to practice all the time. But, if they weren't playing volleyball, they were rarely seen together. Hinata sighed, and leaned back so his back was pressed against the stage, the sound of sneakers squeaking against the floor, the shouts of his teammates and the _thwacking_ of the ball seeming to lull him to sleep.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

"If he's going to be reckless in a practice game, we can't gurantee what he'll be like in a _real_ game situation!" Hinata stirred slightly as he heard Kageyama's voice echoing in the gym.

 _Did he fall asleep?_ Hinata shifted sleepily, and rolled over, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes.

"Kageyama, shut up!" Hinata heard Noya hiss. Blinking wearily, Hinata noticed that Kageyama had his back turned to him, gesturing towards Noya and Tanaka rather violently.

"No. I'm going to speak my mind, and I don't care if that dumbass can hear me." Hinata felt his eyes narrow, and he slowly got up into a crouching position. Tanaka looked quite nervous as Hinata shifted off of the stage, jumping off and landing quietly. "If he keeps this up, it will affect the team's ability to play in later matches. His recklessness has already affected a _practice_ match, who knows what will happen in later matches." 

Hinata caught Noya's eye just to the right of Kageyama's shoulder, and Noya averted his gaze, sheepishly and ashamed. Hinata turned on his heel silently to stalk out of the gym.

"H-Hinata, wait up!" Hinata paused slightly as he heard Noya call after him and glanced over his shoulder. Kageyama looked startled, and Tanaka was edging away. Kageyama turned back, and barked at Tanaka to stop moving, before demanding that Noya stop. Noya ignored Kageyama and looked over at Tanaka, narrowing his eyes before gesturing to Hinata. Tanaka avoided Kageyama's fierce glower and followed Noya and Hinata out of the gym.

"What was that about?" Hinata asked, shocking himself at how calm his voice was. Noya sighed heavily before responding.

"Kageyama is convinced that you've been too reckless lately in practice." Noya says. "As you probably heard." Hinata shrugged, feigning indifference as the three of them head up to the changing room. 

"Is everything alright?" Suga asks, startling the three of them. "Hinata, you seem quite detached lately. You're avoiding talking to one teammate in particular."

"Kageyama." Daichi nods, popping up from behind Suga. Hinata rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah." Hinata admits. 

"Why's that? You two are probably our greatest weapon on the team, and we can't afford to have you both falling out with each other. Again." Suga says. Hinata winces slightly, remembering how he had attacked Kageyama when he had refused to toss to Hinata if he kept trying to spike with his eyes open. That was ages ago. Even the match against Shiratorizawa - the powerhouse school who'd gone to nationals for three years in a row - was ages ago. Training for the national tournament was a vital task at the current moment.

Hinata hesitated. He didn't want to tell the team why he was really annoyed with Kageyama. The reason why he had been ignoring Kageyama was because Hinata was convinced that if he ignored the fact that Kageyama was talented in volleyball, it wouldn't annoy Hinata as much.

"I don't know how to explain." Hinata responded, his voice deflated. He grabbed his stuff from his locker, and slung it over his shoulder, before heading out the door. 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

"Reckless, useless, dumbass Hinata." Hinata paused as he heard Kageyama muttering. Kageyama was setting a volleyball against the side of the gym. "He'll tear the team apart if he keeps this up." Kageyama threw the ball into the air and spiked it viciously against the wall. The volleyball bounced past him, and as Kageyama turned around, he froze.

Hinata narrowed his eyes, meeting Kageyama's gaze almost defiantly. Before Hinata knew what he was saying, he was already yelling at Kageyama.

"You're the one who's too reckless." Hinata spat.

"What do you mean?" Kageyama asked, his voice tentative. Kageyama _knew_ that he had irritated Hinata, and he wasn't about to apologize.

" _King of the Court?_ " Hinata asked, sneering slightly. Kageyama's expression immediately darkened. Hinata understood; he was the one who normally defended Kageyama from comments about his past as the 'King of the Court', and Kageyama defended Hinata against comments about his size. "You're calling me reckless when you were the one who threw those crazy tosses, expecting others to hit them, and then yelling at them when they couldn't hit them?" Kageyama didn't reply, an expression of shock plastered on his face. For once, his blue eyes weren't narrowed with scrutiny. For once, he had no scowl on his face. He just looked completely and utterly shocked. 

"H-Hinata, listen. I-"

"No." Hinata held up a hand. "I'm done listening to you being hypocritical."

"No one will take you seriously. You're too small; everyone thinks that you're an elementary schooler." Kageyama knew that it was a low blow to insult Hinata's height. Kageyama knew that Hinata had ways of dealing with people who insulted his height. One of the best ways Hinata dealt with it was showing them how well he played, especially with his and Kageyama's quick. Hinata narrowed his eyes at Kageyama. "Awe, no comeback?" Kageyama sneered. His earlier look of shock was gone, as if it had never existed. 

"Bakageyama." Hinata snarled. Kageyama bit out a laugh.

"You know, you're so small that you probably couldn't even take on Yachi in a fight. She'd beat you to the ground before you knew what hit you." When Hinata didn't respond, Kageyama scoffed and turned around, picking up the volleyball from the ground and beginning to walk away. 

"I can take you on any day." Hinata growled. "I already have taken you on once." Kageyama paused, and turned, a look of self-confidence plastered on his face.

"Go ahead. I'm waiting." Kageyama taunted, spreading his arms out wide. Hinata threw his bag down to the ground and lunged. Before Kageyama could shift out of the way, Hinata had already tackled Kageyama around the legs, sending him crashing towards the ground. Kageyama immediately reached down to grab his shoulders, to yank Hinata off of him. However, Hinata had scrambled to his feet, only to grab the front of Kageyama's shirt to drag him across the ground.

Kageyama kicked out, tripping Hinata, sending the smaller boy tumbling to the ground. Almost immediately after, Kageyama pounced, pinning Hinata to the ground, and starting to throw punches. Hinata blocked most of them, and managed to twist, slipping out of Kageyama's grip. Hinata and Kageyama both eyed each other warily, and Hinata spat on the ground before wiping at his lip with the back of his hand. 

Kageyama hunkered down slightly, and charged at Hinata, who darted out of the way, tripping Kageyama, cursing slightly as Kageyama's foot struck Hinata's shin. Hinata jumped to the side, and leapt, managing to land on Kageyama's back, grabbing at him in a headlock. Kageyama choked out a cough, shaking himself vigorously, nearly suffocating as each time Hinata shifted, more weight was put on his throat.

Hinata refused to let go, even when Kageyama dug his nails into Hinata's arm, deep enough to the point to leave marks, drawing blood as Kageyama raked at Hinata's arms. 

"I hate you!" Hinata snarled, folding his body up so his knees were pressed against Kageyama's back. Kageyama stumbled backwards, trying to crush Hinata between his body and a wall. Hinata leapt off at the last moment, letting Kageyama take his own impact against the wall.

"What the hell did I do?" Kageyama spat.

"Are you serious?" Hinata asked, incredulously. He was standing, looking down at Kageyama who was still on the ground, winded from the crash and panting. Kageyama narrowed his dark blue eyes, an attempt to intimidate Hinata - which usually worked. Kageyama was surprised when Hinata didn't flinch, and narrowed his own eyes instead.

The two of them were breathing heavily, and Kageyama scrambled to a crouching position and lunged before Hinata could move. Kageyama tackled Hinata around his legs, sending Hinata crashing into the ground. Hinata immediately flailed out with his arms and legs, trying to dislodge the taller and heavier boy.

But, the impact never came. Someone caught Hinata, and the weight on his legs was removed. Hinata opened his eyes to see Noya, who'd apparently caught him, and Tanaka, who was dragging Kageyama back beneath his arms. Noya helped Hinata to steady himself, keeping a sturdy arm around Hinata's shoulders as Tanaka kept a firm grip on the furious Kageyama. Hinata grunted, in almost satisfaction and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Calm down, Kageyama!" Tanaka yelled. Kageyama shot Tanaka a fierce glare.

"What the hell is going on?" Daichi's booming voice had the four of them flinching.

"Kageyama provoked me intentionally, knowing that I would fight back." Hinata spoke up before Kageyama could say anything. "Saying I'm useless to the team, I'm being reckless and I'll be the reason why the team looses in a match. Everyone has their off days, don't they?"

"But not consecutively in a row like this!" Kageyama spat, interrupting Hinata.

"How about when you were _King of the Court_?" Hinata sneered. "Didn't you have off days all the time back then?" Kageyama's eyes narrowed, and Hinata heard Tanaka, Noya and Daichi all take a collective breath.

"Alright you two. That's enough!" Hinata and Kageyama both turned to meet Daichi's glare head on. Hinata felt a shudder run down his spine: Daichi was truly terrifying when he was mad.

"Dumbass Hinata." Kageyama muttered. Hinata clenched his hands into fists, and Noya's grasp on his shoulders tightened. When Hinata met Kageyama's furious gaze, he wasn't surprised to see a burning hatred there. The look was just like the one Kageyama gave Hinata and his teamback in junior high; especially after Hinata had hit that ball that had been tossed in the wrong direction.

"Just ignore him, Hinata. He wants you to get into more trouble than him." Noya murmured. Hinata lifted his eyes to meet Noya's, before nodding and turning his attention back to Daichi.

"Unless you two can get your act together and start acting like teammates, I'll have to use the same tactic I did when you both arrived at Karasuno. You'll be suspended from the team. If you don't want that, then start acting like teammates!" Daichi ordered.

"Daichi." Hinata said, tilting his head respectfully. He shrugged Noya's hand off of his shoulder, grabbing his fallen bag from the ground and slinging it over his shoulder. Without a second glance at Kageyama, Hinata began to walk away.

"See you, Noya, Daichi, Tanaka." Hinata called, lifting a hand to wave goodbye. "Kageyama." Hinata forced the last name out between gritted teeth before snagging his bike from the rack and departing quickly.

Noya, Tanaka, Daichi and Kageyama were all left stunned.

"I thought that he'd put up a fight." Noya murmured. Daichi sighed, and clasped the back of his head.

"Hinata's normally so cheerful and upbeat. It's unusual for him to be like this." Daichi cast a glance at Kageyama, whose eyes were still burning with rage. "Kageyama. You know how Hinata is, especially with things that you say. You rile him up easily, and provoking him purposefully like that was wrong of you. You might be the result of your own suspension of the team." 

Kageyama _hmpf_ 'ed at Daichi, before ripping himself from Tanaka's vice-like grip, grabbing his own bag from the ground, stuffing the volleyball inside before stalking away. The two second years and the single third year could almost see the dark and brooding aura radiating off of Kageyama, and they all sighed, annoyed at how incompetent and impulsive the first years could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows how to save their work/each chapter so I can close out of the tab without worrying about my work disappearing?  
> ^^'
> 
>  
> 
> lol
> 
> hope the fight scene wasn't too disappointing :P


	3. Regrets?

Kageyama was absolutely fuming. 

Sure, he knew that it was probably partially.... no... mostly his fault for riling Hinata up that way. But it was also Hinata's fault for acting so detached from the team. Daichi had told everyone to take the day off today the day before, to take a short break.

Kageyama knew that it was mostly for his and Hinata's benefit. Practice yesterday had been excruciatingly painful and awkward. Hinata had avoided and ignored Kageyama altogether, instead practicing spikes and different attacks with Suga. No matter how many times Kageyama tried to catch Hinata's eye, Hinata would be engaged in conversation with someone else.

Even when they were having a practice match on opposite teams and Kageyama went to block Hinata. Hinata always managed to get the ball past Kageyama - whether it was a feint, a wipe or a powerful spike.  
__  
"Kageyama! You're complaining about Hinata not paying attention, but look at you! Your concentration and attention in the game right now is non-existent!"  


Kageyama clenched his jaw, before stuffing his hands into his pockets, his gaze fixated onto the sidewalk before him. He'd decided to go on an afternoon run downtown, after he'd gotten a small snack and a milk. 

However, as he hit the button on the vending machine, he heard a familiar and loud voice. Turning around, Kageyama was startled to see Hinata in the park just across the street, tossing a volleyball up into the air. But, what shocked Kageyama the most was the fact that _Kenma_ was with Hinata. What's more, Kenma had no phone or electronics on him. He just had a happy expression on his face as he watched Hinata talk, his arms flailing as if explaining something to him.

Kenma laughed, and lifted his arms in a setting position. Hinata tossed to Kenma, who returned it with a toss. They went back and forth for quite a while, and when Kageyama turned to grab his milk from the vending machine, stuck a straw in and began to drink from it, the two had switched to bumping the ball back to one another. Kageyama wasn't sure why he felt so irritated when he saw Hinata and Kenma practicing together.

Suddenly, Kenma's eyes met with Kageyama, and an unsettled look took over Kenma's previous facial expression. The volleyball hit Kenma in the side of the head, and Kenma flinched slightly as the ball bounced to the ground. Hinata laughed, before he tilted head, as if asking what was wrong. Kenma just seemed to laugh it off, and crouched to pick up the ball again.

Kageyama narrowed his eyes. He didn't understand this feeling of irritation from watching Hinata practice with someone other than him. Just as Kageyama had built up the resolve to cross the street and confront Hinata, two other voices calling out Hinata and Kenma's voices made Kageyama pause.

To his shock, he saw Kuroo and even _Lev_ approach the duo, holding plastic bags. Hinata leapt into the air excitedly, and nearly gave Lev a flying tackle hug. Lev easily braced himself against Hinata's weight, and dropped the bags on the ground to catch Hinata.

Kageyama bit back a surge of anger; Hinata had never been friendly _enough_ to be tackling people in hugs. As Lev put Hinata down, Kenma motioned for them all to move closer. Kageyama noticed that Kenma's gaze flickered briefly towards him, and Kageyama cursed the Nekoma setter silently. Sure, he might have bombarded the shy Nekoma setter with questions after the first match, but that didn't mean the he wanted to find out all of Nekoma's secrets, right?

But, as their school name held the name 'Neko', a cat, Kageyama knew that they weren't just shy. They were sly as well. Kageyama tossed the empty milk box in the trash, and glanced over one last time; just in time to meet Hinata's gaze as the short, orange-haired boy turned. Hinata's eyes narrowed in on Kageyama, who jerked his head back at Hinata before swiveling on his heel to stalk away.

_Why? Why was he so mad? Why was he so irritated?_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Hinata, what the hell was that yesterday?" Kageyama demanded, grabbing hold of the back of Hinata's shirt as Kageyama chased him towards the gym.

"What was what?" Hinata asked, arching an eyebrow. Kageyama knew that Hinata was challenging him, and narrowed his own eyes.

"You know what." Kageyama growled, nearly spitting the words out. "Why were you practicing with _Nekoma_?"

"They invited me to practice with them after I sent Kenma a text about the practice." Hinata shrugged. 

_That little shit told an opposing player we were having trouble at practice?!_ Before Kageyama could interject, Hinata continued to speak.

"Why does that bother you so much?" Hinata asked.

"Why didn't you ask me to practice with you?" The words slipped out of Kageyama's mouth before he could stop them. He immediately felt the urge to recoil, but fought against it. However, as Hinata gave Kageyama an incredulous and incredible depricating look, one eyebrow raised as if to say, _really?_ , the urge to recoil grew stronger. Without responding, Hinata grabbed Kageyama's wrist, forcing him to release the back of Hinata's shirt as the shorter boy stalked into the gym.

Kageyama stood there, stewing, his fists clenched until he heard a squeak of terror. Whipping around, he realized that it was just Yachi, who was trembling, her eyes wide, locked onto Kageyama. It dawned on Kageyama that he was the one terrifying the poor girl, and forced his facial muscles to relax, giving her a brief apology before hurrying into the gym where everyone else had already warmed up and was practicing drills.

For some reason, this practice, the both Kageyama and Hinata seemed to be more in sync, as they were able to get a few quicks in. This time, Hinata did make eye contact with Kageyama, but that was only to:

a) signal for a quick/toss

or

b) to challenge Kageyama

Kageyama was fine with either, as long as Hinata wasn't affecting the team's groove. He knew that it was selfish of him to be constantly thinking that it was Hinata's fault, always Hinata's fault, when most of the times, it was Kageyama who had set things up.

It was just like his former upperclass man, Oikawa Tōru had said:

"Don't get the wrong idea. The one who has leadership in an attack isn't you... It's the little shrimp. If you can't understand that, you're just regressing back to playing the tyrant king."

Sure, Kageyama could believe that he held leadership over the sets and spikes, as he had told Hinata in the very beginning, but he knew that Hinata had probably been told something similar within the three weeks they'd been fighting. If Kageyama kept believing that he was the one in charge, that he was the one who controlled things.... Kageyama hated to admit it, but Oikawa might be right.

If he regressed back to becoming the King of the Court, as Hinata had taunted him about a few days ago, he knew that the Karasuno team would be disappointed in him. Kageyama knew that Hinata didn't mean the comments he made against Kageyama, and Kageyama didn't mean any of the comments he made against Hinata. They had just been angry, and had started to use the lowest blows and lowest forms of insults.

Kageyama had come quite far, and he had improved from his 'tyrant king'-like attitude greatly since he had joined Karasuno. Turning back into that 'king' would disappoint all of his teammates, Hinata especially, and Kageyama wanted _anything_ but that. 

But....

Kageyama was worried.

Would he be able to make up with Hinata, or would they continue to drift further apart from each other, and risk suspension from the team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol  
> I know these chapters are short: bordering on 1k-1.5k per chapter, but I have lots of work I need to do. I have the entire story plan written out in jotted notes, so I know where I want this to go.  
> I'm updating as many chapters as I can while my work load is still light (2nd day back from winter break) before I get drowned in work - as I am trying to aim for about 1 chapter per day. Maybe 1 chapter per 2 days?


	4. The Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILERS UP TO THE END OF S3 OF HAIKYU!! EPISODES**
> 
> Then.. everything else is kinda my own 'story' :P

It was just another Saturday morning for Hinata. He was about to head out to meet up with Kenma once again, as Nekoma was in the Miyagi area for more "Battles at the Garbage Dump". 

Hinata knew that Kageyama was probably regretting what he had said a few days ago. It was obvious: Hinata could read the unusual emotions that had been flitting across Kageyama's face recently during practice.

Sure, Hinata was pissed off at Kageyama for blaming him for messing up the team's good vibe in a game. But, even though Hinata was older than Kageyama by basically half a year, Hinata was still envious of the obvious skills Kageyama held above him for volleyball.

Kageyama was definetely more of a _dumbass_ than Hinata was, that much was certain. Sure, Hinata had slowly been improving one digit grades to two digit grades - whereas Kageyama had always managed to get at least over 20 marks - and his ability to play was improving as well, but so was Kageyama's. 

Kageyama hadn't really improved much in school, as he was "too focused" on volleyball to pay attention or even look at something else beyond the game.

Of course Hinata thought about volleyball all the time as well, but after arriving late at the Tokyo training matches due to a failing grade on exams, Hinata had started to study more. 

Hinata hated studying more than anything, but he realized that it was worth it when he was able to go to the next away games without any problem.

Speaking of which.... Hinata remembered how he had learned so many things from the top players up in Tokyo, especially from Bokuto - who'd taught Hinata how to feint, and even how to block effectively. Tsukishima had also been there, and Hinata knew that after the matches against Shiratorizawa, Tsukki would become an even more powerful blocker. 

Hinata used to panic whenever a toss to him went astray, but Bokuto had taught him how to keep a level head and how to react efficiently. That was how Hinata began to spike with his left hand at times when it was needed.

Hinata looked up from the sidewalk, and jerked to a stop. Kageyama was just up ahead, glancing down at his feet as he began to cross the street. The light was red, and there just happened to be a rather large van coming towards Kageyama, with no sign of stopping. With the way that Kageyama was walking, he would end up right in the path of the van.

For a brief moment, everything froze. Hinata felt his heart leap up into his throat. Despite all the hatred and anger he felt towards Kageyama at that moment, he knew that he couldn't let his teammate be run over by a van while he stood watching.

Hinata ran. He used all his strength and speed he had to race towards Kageyama, to push him away from the path of the car.

"Kageyama!" Hinata yelled. Kageyama looked up, towards Hinata, shock written across his face. Kageyama turned his head to look to his other side, and it seemed as if his entire body froze the moment he saw the van.

Apparently, the driver saw both Kageyama standing frozen, and Hinata charging towards Kageyama, as there was the sound of screeching tires. Hinata barreled into Kageyama, using the entire weight of his body and his momentum to send Kageyama flying back, out of the path of danger. Of course, Hinata had just barely managed to scramble to his feet and was just starting to leap to the side when the van hit.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Kageyama was lying on the ground, breathing heavily, his eyes open wide with shock as he stared at the van, then at Hinata's unmoving figure on the concrete. The driver was yelling frantically into a phone, as some people start to gather worriedly. There are others who have their phones out as well, no doubt calling the ambulance, or the police. Kageyama got to his feet, shakily, and staggered towards Hinata's limp figure.

Kageyama fell to the ground next to him, bracing his hands against the ground to look at Hinata. Hinata's face was cut up, from rolling on the gravel, and there was cuts all along his arm. His shirt was torn, as were his pants in several different places, where the skin had been scratched and was bleeding.

He could already see a massive bruise forming through the white fabric of Hinata's shirt on his ribs, and Kageyama was almost positive that Hinata probably had some broken ribs. Kageyama's gaze snapped down to Hinata as he heard a soft groan of pain.

"K-Kageyama?" Hinata's eyes were full of unshed tears, and as he blinked, they ran down his face.

"Hinata!" Kageyama yelped, relieved. All the worries about their previous fight had left him. He held up two fingers to Hinata. "Hinata, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Victoryy..." Hinata slurred, and his eyes closed.

"No! Stay awake, come on!" Kageyama pleaded. He wanted to shake Hinata awake, but he knew that would make everything worse.

"Hey kid, ambulance is here. Get out of the way." Kageyama scrambled to the side as people dressed in hospital gear appeared with a stretcher. Hinata looked so much smaller, and so much more frailer than he normally was as he lay on the stretcher.

"Is... is he going to be alright?" Kageyama demanded.

"It looks like he took the impact from the waist up. He could have a concussion." One says brusquely, before hurrying off with his partner, carrying Hinata on the stretcher. Kageyama bit his lower lip, feeling immensely guilty. It was his fault that Hinata had started the first fight. It was his fault that Hinata had to save Kageyama when he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. It was his fault that Hinata was hit. It would be his fault if Hinata could never play volleyball again.

And it would be his fault if Hinata never opened his eyes again.


	5. Worries and Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aey! Longest chapter yet at 4,411 words :P

The entire team of Karasuno High School was hovering in the waiting room of the hospital's lobby. Each of them were anxious, nervous as they waited for the report of their teammate.

Glances from the team were shot towards the dark haired genius setter occasionally, the glares either reprimanding, curious or angry. Kageyama did his best to avoid them, knowing exactly _why_ they were looking at him like that.

Kageyama was slumped down in a chair, his hands clasped together on his lap, and he felt as if his entire body was shaking with nerves. He wasn't sure what Hinata would say when he woke up. Kageyama felt someone sit beside him, and glanced up to notice Daichi.

Kageyama had frantically called Daichi first when he had regained his bearings.

_  
"Accident.... Hit. Hurt."_

_"Kageyama, calm down and speak slower." Daichi's voice was startled, as if he hadn't been expecting such a frantic call._

_"Hinata."_

_"What about Hinata? Weren't the two of you fighting?" Daichi asked._

_"Yes, but that's not the point right now!" Kageyama found himself snapping. He heard Daichi take a collective breath. "Sorry." Kageyama mumbled._

_"Continue." Daichi urged, his voice edgy._

_"Hinata. He was in an accident." Kageyama rushed out._

_"Accident? What happened?!" Daichi's bellow came through the phone loud and clear, and Kageyama flinched back automatically._

_"I was walking across the street, and I didn't notice that the light was red. A van was coming towards me at full speed, and Hinata came out of nowhere, and shoved me aside just in time. Hinata... he... he's just so much smaller than I am. That van was driving fast enough to kill me on impact. If... if...." Kageyama choked on his words, unable to continue._

_"I understand. Thanks for being honest, Kageyama." Daichi's voice was quiet. "I'll notify the rest of the team. Meet us at the hospital."  
_

Kageyama looked around, and wasn't surprised to see that Hinata's parents weren't there. He'd always known Hinata to be a wanderer; detached from his parents, but protective over Natsu. He sat upright, and buried his head in his hands, gripping at his hair in frustration.

_Hinata still cared enough to shove me aside. He still cared enough to save my own life while risking his. He really is a dumbass._ Kageyama thought, bitterly. But, he soon realized that Hinata wasn't really a dumbass.

Kageyama wasn't sure what to do. Hinata was lying on a hospital bed in another room, with wires and needles sticking into his body as his heartbeat and pulse was measured and watched constantly.

Hinata was lying there, possibly on the brink of death, and Kageyama knew that it was his fault.

It always was.

It was his fault that his team back in junior high, Kitagawa Daiichi, had abandoned him.

It was his fault that he and Hinata were threatened with an immediate expulsion from the Karasuno team the first day.

It was his fault that he riled Hinata up.

It was his fault that they both now risked suspension from the team.

It was his fault that Hinata was hit by that van.

And it would be his fault, and a nightmare memory that would haunt him forever if Hinata never woke up.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

When Hinata's eyes opened, the first thing he saw were the worried expressions on his teammate's faces. Even Tsukki and Yamaguchi were there. Hinata blinked, slow and sleepily, and was about to speak when Noya held a finger up. 

"You're still seriously hurt." Noya said, biting his lower lip. Hinata frowned, wanting to argue, but found that he had no strength against Daichi's reprimanding look.

"Do you remember what happened?" Suga asked, hovering nervously. He looked like he wanted to flit back and forth, but the team of Karasuno players made it difficult to move. Hinata was surprised that they were even allowed in all at once.

Hinata also noticed that the only ones he could see who were there were Daichi, Suga, Noya, Tanaka, Asahi, Tsukki, and Yamaguchi.

"Remember what?" Hinata frowned, before glancing around. His eyes widened, as if he just had an epiphany. "Why am I in a hospital?"

"Er, do you really _not_ remember anything?" Hinata's head jerked to the side at the source of the noise, and he cursed as pain jolted through his skull. Noya made a move forward, before freezing, as if unsure of how to help.

Hinata met Kageyama's gaze, and was startled and confused to see that Kageyama looked exhausted. Worried. Guilty.

"I remember our fight." Hinata responded, despondently. Hinata remembered quite clearly how Kageyama had been pissed at Hinata for practicing and hanging out around Nekoma.

Kageyama seemed to visibly flinch, before stuffing his hands in his pockets. Hinata noticed several scrapes running up both of Kageyama's arms, but made no comment about them. The entire team was quiet, as Kageyama shuffled his feet on the ground, Hinata staring at him.

"What?" Hinata asked, finally breaking the silence with his impatience.

"You're in the hospital because you saved Kageyama from getting hit by a car." Daichi said, his voice calm and almost soothing.

Hinata shot Kageyama an almost withering look, but Kageyama refused to lift his head to meet Hinata's gaze.

"Was there a reason you saved me?" Kageyama asked, his voice quiet, and barely perceptible.

"Sure, I was pissed at you for saying it was my fault for everything, but you're a teammate." Hinata responded. "Besides, you're the one I feel most comfortable with on the team, so I guess you can say I felt obliged to save you."

Kageyama looked surprised and relieved at the same time, and everyone else all let out a collective breath of relief. Kageyama opened his mouth to speak, but Hinata shook his head.

"Don't apologize about the fight. It'll just piss me off even more." Hinata leaned his head back on the hospital bed and heaved a sigh. "God. I feel so exhausted right now. It even hurts to breathe."

"The doctor said that you fractured two bones of your ribcage. He said you were lucky to have only gotten away with those fractures, some scrapes and that nasty bruise." Daichi sighed. "It was also lucky timing of the driver who had slammed on the brakes."

Hinata closed his eyes, before opening them again, hating how he must look to his teammates at the moment. Frail. Small. Weak. Broken.

He was none of those things, and he knew the best way to show them was on the court. But he wasn't sure when he could continue playing again.

"Fractured ribs take about six weeks to heal." Suga said, as if sensing Hinata's unspoken question. Hinata winced, feeling as if he could scream. He didn't _want_ to wait six weeks to be able to play volleyball again.

"But, you'll probably have to wait a couple weeks more to make sure that your bones are healthy and sturdy again. You never know if a stray ball will hit you." Daichi added. The Karasuno High team was fully prepared for any reaction from Hinata. Angry, upset, devastated. Any of them would be better than how Hinata reacted.

Hinata was absolutely silent, and the team knew that a silently stewing Hinata was the worse outcome of _any_ kind of occurrence. 

"I understand." Hinata muttered, his voice brooding. He sank back into the hospital bed, and closed his eyes. "I want to be alone right now." Without another word, the Karasuno High team shuffled out of the room, awkwardly and silently. Kageyama cast a final glance back at the figure lying on the bed, and his guilt began to rise even higher.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Hinata was released from the hospital a couple days after he had been admitted.

It had been almost a month since. Hinata knew that he was getting stronger and healthier as he went back once each week to check on how his bones were healing. Luckily for him, they were healing faster than the doctors had expected. 

_Maybe it has to do with me being an athlete and all._ Hinata mused to himself. On his desk, his phone buzzed once more, and Hinata struggled to get up into a seated position to grab it. Flipping it open, Hinata realized he had over fifteen missed calls and messages from several different people.

Daichi, Suga, Yamaguchi, Asahi, Noya, and Tanaka had all tried calling, but when Hinata hadn't responded, they had sent text messages instead. While checking his inbox, Hinata was startled to see he had text messages from Kuroo, Lev, Kenma, _Bokuto_ , and even Tsukki.

_Daichi: How are you feeling today?_

_Suga: How're you healing? Feeling ready to be able to play any day?_

_Yamaguchi: I hope everything's alright! The team misses you :'(_

_Asahi: Come on, little ace! We miss you! Come back!_

_Noya: Hey, hey, let's go! Get back on your feet, Hinata!_

_Tanaka: Tanaka-senpai here to make your day!_

_Kuroo: heard from Kenma what happened. Hope you're alright!!_

_Lev: I heard from Kenma! Are you okay? I can't have my little buddy in a cast! Who's gonna challenge me now?_

_Kenma: I hope everything's alright, Shouyou. We should meet up again sometime soon._

_Bokuto: Hey hey hey! How's my Chibi-chan doing? I hope everything's alright :)_

_Tsukki: how're you feeling?  
_

Hinata smiled to himself wryly as he responded to each of them. It took him quite a while though, as he could only use his right hand freely. Having a cast was annoying. Hinata had to ask for help for the smallest things, when before he was perfectly fine by himself.

Now, Hinata had to frequently go to the kitchen and grab the stool, drag it to wherever he needed it, and then step up on it. Hinata was used to being able to jump up to grab something, but even if he landed awkwardly on one foot, an excruciating pain would shoot through his ribs.

Hinata's phone started to ring, and he picked it up without thinking.

"Hello?"

"Hinata? It's-" Hinata hung up. He had no motivation to talk to Kageyama. None at all.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Kageyama stared at his phone in disbelief. He hadn't even gotten two words out before Hinata had hung up. It was quite possible that Hinata had picked up without checking who was calling. If Hinata knew it was Kageyama, he would've let it keep ringing. Kageyama also knew that multiple people on the Karasuno team, and even other players had heard about Hinata's injury, and had been texting or calling him every now and then to check up on him. 

Kageyama knew that he had to apologize to Hinata. Kageyama couldn't bear this anymore. He thought that it would definitely be Hinata who gave in, but he was wrong. He was _so_ wrong. Hinata was much more stubborn than Kageyama had ever thought that he could be. Kageyama knew that the best way to try to get Hinata to listen to him was to confront him face to face.

But could Kageyama do that, knowing that Hinata had no recollection of saving Kageyama from the accident, and only remembered their fight? Could he do that if Hinata only knew the frustration and anger he felt towards Kageyama, instead of how he cared enough to save him from that van?

 

"Hinata!" Kageyama called. Hinata glanced over his shoulder, met Kageyama's gaze, and then turned back around to talk to Yachi. Hinata was still in a cast that immobilized almost his entire upper body. Kageyama frowned, and approached. "Hinata, look. I'm really sorry about-"

"We've had many fights before, but this is the first time you're apologizing?" Hinata asked, his words sharp, barbed. "That's so unlike you, Kageyama."

_But that's because I remember things that you don't!_ Kageyama fought against the urge to scream.

"I know, but still-"

"Just... just go away." Hinata muttered, stuffing his free hand in his pocket, before turning away. Yachi looked nervous, as if she didn't know who to go after first.

"Hinata-" Yachi started.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Hinata called, his voice cheerful. Kageyama felt a twinge in his chest. Even if they both argued all the time, Kageyama enjoyed the convserations that they used to have. Used to. Kageyama bit his lower lip. He wanted Hinata to hear him out. But why was that?

They couldn't even be comsidered _friends_ , could they? Kageyama grunted in annoyance, before shoving his hands in his pockets, storming away. 

"Yachi. Tell Daichi that I'm not coming to practice today." Kageyama said.

"S-sure!" Yachi stuttered.

It was unusual. Kageyama was never one to miss a practice, but today it seemed he had more on his mind than he thought.

 

Kageyama was starting to loose his mind (which was surprising to the team, as they were all convinced he and Hinata - possibly Noya and Tanaka as well - lacked one). He was becoming increasingly irritated at how evasive Hinata had become. It was difficult to get Hinata alone, as Hinata was constantly surrounded by his friends, laughing. Whenever Hinata was alone, and Kageyama would approach, Hinata was depart swiftly. 

Hinata was like a ghost. He was seen in one place, then once you started to chase him, he'd disappear. Even with that huge and heavy cast, Hinata moved swiftly and without problem. Kageyama wanted to apologize. Although Kageyama was the youngest of the first years on the team (the baby of the team, even though it seemed as if the oldest, Hinata, was the baby of the team), he refused to be the one to give in first. 

What would Kageyama do if Hinata kept refusing to speak to him?

This constant question pounded in Kageyama's head until he was sure that it was branded into his brain. Kageyama was never one to worry about things, but this bugged him. Hinata had saved him from a possibly fatal accident (and from possible death) and he didn't remember it. Kageyama knew that if Hinata remembered the accident, he would either:

a) hate Kageyama more

b) listen to Kageyama

c) draw further away

d) apologize himself

Kageyama knew that some of the possibilities might be foolish, or ludicrous, but that's the way he felt. He knew how Hinata's emotions worked quite well, but this was the only time he couldn't "read" them. Kageyama was about to cross another street when a voice stopped him.

"You're not gonna watch the light again?" Kageyama froze, and stepped back, glancing up. The light was red. He looked to his right, and noticed Noya sitting on top of a wall, watching him curiously.

"Er..." Kageyama began.

"I mean, I'd push you out of the way of a van the first time, but the second time?" Noya arched a brow. "Do you know how _lucky_ that it was just a van, and not a truck or a bus?" Kageyama nodded his head, and headed towards Noya, who jumped off of the wall to land before Kageyama.

"I can't get Hinata to listen to me." Kageyama found himself looking for consolidation from someone else; which was extremely rare for him. Noya looked surprised, but gave a nervous laugh, reaching up behind his head in a sheepish gesture.

"I mean, you really did overstep boundaries." Noya said. "You shouldn't of kept saying it would be Hinata's fault that the team would fall apart. What if it wasn't him? What if it was _you_ who was the one who'd mess up the team's vibe because you became too overbearing and too overly expectant of Hinata?"

"When did you become so... er..." Kageyama paused, not wanting to offend the libero. Sure, Noya might be the shortest on the team, but he had a lot of power, speed and energy packed in that tiny body.

"I've been spending a lot of time around Daichi and Suga." Noya grinned. "I'm not that hopeless." Noya gave Kageyama a slap on the back, and pushed him towards the crosswalk. "Now go on your way and don't get hit." Kageyama nodded, almost numbly, and crossed the street after the light had turned green.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

This was the seventh time in four days that Hinata had waved Kageyama away. Kageyama's patience was beginning to wear thin, but Kageyama knew that he couldn't give up now. 

Kageyama still couldn't really place the unknown emotions he was feeling after each time Hinata blew him off when he tried to apologize to the shorter boy. Sometimes it was hard to take Hinata seriously, as his upper body -stomach up - was basically immobilized. Kageyama groaned, as he threw himself on his bed, grabbing his volleyball and setting it up in the air and catching it again.

Kageyama was mad. He sat up quickly, the volleyball resting between his thighs, as he raked a hand through his hair. He wasn't sure what his next move was to be. Kageyama scrambled to his feet, grabbed his Karasuno jacket and rushed out the door without thinking.

Before he realized what he was doing, Kageyama was before the vending machine, the same one he'd been at when he saw Hinata with Kenma, Kuroo and Lev. Their practice matches with Nekoma just recently had gone.... well. They were beaten three of the five matches they played, and won seven sets of the fifteen. Kageyama spotted Hinata; it wasn't too hard to find the short volleyball player.

Hinata was with Kenma (once again), the two of them sitting beneath a tree. Hinata looked fine, and when he laughed, it didn't look like anything hurt. It was true that Hinata would be getting x-rayed and checked once again in about a week until the doctors decided whether he was fit to play volleyball again or not. Kenma had his phone this time, however, it looked as if Kenma was showing Hinata something.

Hinata flailed his good arm in the air, and made a comment, but Kageyama was too far away to hear it. Sighing in annoyance, Kageyama sat down on a nearby bench, feeling like a creep as he watched Hinata and Kenma together. Kageyama felt something nagging at the back of his conscience, and he couldn't manage to grasp it, to figure out what that something was.

However, as Kageyama watched Kenma hand Hinata his phone, then rest his chin on Hinata's good shoulder, Kageyama felt a wave of uneasiness rise up within him. Hinata scrunched his face up, and Kenma laughed. Kageyama was close enough to see Hinata's eyes dart to meet Kenma's and the two laughed. The way that Hinata was easily able to get someone as shy and withdrawn as Kenma to talk to him, and to even _hang_ out around him without Kuroo anywhere nearby was like a miracle.

The way that they both were acting was almost as if they were.... Kageyama shook his head violently, unsure of where those emotions were coming from. He was never one to express his emotions unless it was irritation or distate. Biting his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, Kageyama stood up and turned his back on the duo before slipping into the crowd of people, that nagging feeling slowly becoming clearer and clearer.

 

_He was running. Running as fast as he could. He was almost there; he could see the very end of the trail. Kageyama was just about to put on another burst of speed when something... no. Some **one** raced past him. Before Kageyama could understand what was going on, Hinata had crossed the finish line in first place. _

_Kageyama skidded to a stop as soon as he passed the finish line. Hinata was being congratulated from all different sides. He still even had a brace for his upper body, but he had surpassed Kageyama._

_"H-how?" Kageyama managed, his breath coming out choppy and short. Hinata turned to look back at Kageyama, a look of pure exaltation on his face as he breathed in and out heavily._

_"Because! I said that I would beat you!" Hinata grinned._

_"I would never let you beat me!" Kageyama protested. Hinata tilted his head, looking curious._

_"But you said that we'd both try our best in the race today." Hinata said. "Although you did mention going 'easy' on me, but I convinced you not to. Looks like you listened to me."_

_"Going easy?" Kageyama asked. Was this what it was like to forget something? Like an accident?_

_"Yeah. You said 'I'll go easy on you because I love you'." Hinata shrugged one shoulder, approaching Kageyama slowly._

__Love? _Kageyama's head began to spin, like a top. What? When? **Where**? No way. Kageyama thought. He couldn't be...in love with Hinata, could he?_

_"Although I think loving me would hold you back. I told you that as well." Hinata added. Kageyama felt his heart plummet. He was so confused. He wasn't able to control his emotions like he normally could. His dream-self seemed to have his own mind._

_"It wouldn't. It would never hold me back." Kageyama murmured, stepping forward. He felt as if he was a spectator, like a bird. He was watching himself. Watching himself and Hinata. It seemed as if everyone else had disappeared into thin air._

_Kageyama's conscious kept swapping from his own point of view, back to the bird-like spectator's point of view. His hand came up to cup Hinata's cheek, who stared up at Kageyama, before closing his eyes and nuzzling into Kageyama's hand._

_An unknown feeling of warmth and happiness flooded through Kageyama, and he leaned in to rest his forehead against Hinata's. Kageyama urged Hinata to open his eyes, and when Hinata did, Kageyama felt a grin spread across his face._

_"You're my best friend." Kageyama murmured. "I love you, and I never want to let you go." Hinata sighed, and pulled back. "What's wrong?"_

_"You're already so far ahead of me. In so many aspects. Volleyball, school, I don't even want to name the rest." Hinata looked sheepish, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But I won't loose!" Kageyama recognized that familiar spark in Hinata's eyes. A look that said, 'I will never give up! Not now, not ever!'_

_Kageyama knew that meant, that no matter what injuries Hinata might have, whether they were emotional, mental or physical, it wouldn't deter or stop Hinata from striving to go ahead of everyone else. Hinata would never let anything hold him back from achieving his dreams._

 

Kageyama almost fell out of his narrow bed as he jerked awake. His heart was pounding in his chest. Wiping sweat from his forehead and neck, Kageyama staggered to his feet, stumbling over to his desk. His hands slammed down on the wood, and he was heaving in breaths. 

That dream was terrifying to Kageyama. He didn't understand love, and he didn't think he'd ever. But apparently, his dream-self knew. And his dream-self loved Hinata.

Kageyama knew that he never had meaningless dreams. This dream _meant_ something. 

But did he _love_ Hinata?

Staggering back to his bed, the dark haired setter face planted in his mattress, his hands balling the sheets into his fists. He was confused and agitated.

His head whirled as he remembered everything that had led up until today.

1\. Him purposefully irking Hinata

2\. Hinata retorting

3\. Their fight

4\. Hinata with Nekoma

5\. The feeling of agitation that Hinata hadn't asked Kageyama to practice with him

6\. How _carefree_ Hinata seemed with Nekoma

7\. Hinata constantly challenging Kageyama to do something with his eyes

8\. The accident

9\. How Hinata had saved Kageyama's life, risking his own in the process

10\. The helplessness that Kageyama felt when he saw Hinata being taken away on a stretcher.

11\. How Hinata forgot how he saved Kageyama

12\. The heat Kageyama felt when he was around Hinata

13\. That 'heat' wasn't anger, Kageyama realized that it was from nerves

14\. Hinata ignoring Kageyama's every advance to apologize

15\. Hinata disappearing each time Kageyama managed to find him

16\. Hinata with Kenma beneath the tree

17\. That dream

Kageyama finally was starting to understand. Not only did he realize that Hinata was his best friend, but Kageyama realized that he had been pushing Hinata away from the very beginning.

He rarely complimented anyone, and he tended to only point out their flaws. It was his natural instinct, and he had lost count of how many times he'd called Hinata a dumbass. The truth was, Kageyama was the dumbass.

It had taken him this long to realize that out of anyone he knew, _Hinata_ knew him the best. _Hinata_ was the one to defend Kageyama. _Hinata_ was the first one who put up with Kageyama during practice. _Hinata_ and Kageyama had both created their "freak quick" attack, which was becoming increasingly spoken about all around Japan. 

_Hinata_ was the one to help Kageyama finally open his eyes.

Even though it was a dream, Kageyama knew that almost everything Hinata told Kageyama that what he said to Hinata was true. Two things in particular.

Hinata was Kageyama's best and closest friend

and...

Kageyama swallowed hard, before shifting to rest on his back, squeezing his eyes closed, one arm slung over his eyes. He couldn't believe that he'd gotten to this point in his life. He'd never imagined....

_He_

Kageyama knew that this was the only reason why he had felt agitated and annoyed when he saw Hinata practicing with someone other than him.

_was_

He had been jealous. Insanely jealous at that.

_in_

Kageyama wanted to laugh at himself. He was an idiot. He was the dumbass, not Hinata. Kageyama was the one who was dense. He had no excuse to say that he was the smarter one of the two.

_love_

Those three words were terrifying to anyone, but to Kageyama, those three words petrified him. He never said them to anyone, and although he remembered his parents telling him that when he was just a baby... they rarely said it now.

_with_

Kageyama knew that there was no possibility of avoiding it now. This new knowledge was seared into his memory. Into his brain. He wasn't sure what he'd blurt out the next time he saw Hinata. Would Hinata even hear him out? For one of the first times in his life, Kageyama was scared. What if Hinata blew him off again? What if Hinata said that he hated Kageyama with every fibre of his being? What would Kageyama do then?

_Hinata._

Why was love so confusing? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Pinterest! I have a lot of Haikyu!! pages right now
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.pinterest.de/anime_prevails/
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO, please remember, this won't be a long-ass novel. It's just a quick short story/spin off. I am aiming for 10 (maybe max. 15) chapters with about 1.5k words each.


	6. Confessions

Kageyama was nervous.. He was constantly rubbing his palms against his pants. He was feeling jittery, uneasy. 

It had been six weeks since Hinata was discharged from the hospital.

It had been five weeks since Hinata had started to easily avoid Kageyama.

It had been four weeks since Hinata had blown Kageyama off in every conversation Kageyama attempted to start.

It had been three weeks since Kageyama was starting to see how many mistakes he had made.

It had been two weeks since Kageyama saw Hinata with Kenma in the park, the two of them looking comftorable in each other's company. 

It had been one week since Kageyama found out he was in love with Hinata, and that there was nothing he could do about it.

Kageyama had been stewing alone and silently alone in his thoughts for hours, unsure of how to approach the red-head. He knew that the only way to get Hinata to listen to him was probably by force. Kageyama didn't want to do it, but he desperately wanted to respark the partnership that he and Hinata had before.

But... he wasn't sure if it would be there when Hinata was able to play. 

 

"Hinata!" Kageyama yelled. Hinata's head snapped up from where he was leaning against one of his friends, and there was a large frown on his face. Hinata still had a brace on, so his movements were somewhat limited. Kageyama stepped forward, and Hinata made a grumbling comment before hopping off the desk.

"Hinata, weren't you trying to avoid him?" Kageyama heard one of Hinata's classmates murmur.

"I was successfully until now." Hinata scowled. Kageyama averted his gaze, and though it was only brief, a flicker of confusion flickered through Hinata's eyes.

Kageyama wasn't one to look away in a conversation. He normally was the one who instigated one, or the one who glared at the other to intimidate them.

"Fine. I'm coming." Hinata grumbled. The shoulder height red-haired bob passed by Kageyama mopily, and Kageyama hurried after him.

 

"What did you want to talk about?" Hinata asked, leaning back against a wall, his eyes narrowing in on Kageyama, who looked uncharacteristically nervous as his gaze darted from Hinata's face to Kageyama's feet.

"Well," Kageyama started.

"If you're here to ask for my forgiveness, then forget it." Hinata groaned.

"Wh-what? Why?" Kageyama spluttered. "Why wouldn't you accept my apology? You _know_ that I never apologize! You know how I was in the past, and I'm working hard on redeeming myself!" Hinata rolled his eyes at the taller boy, and Kageyama fought against his usual instinct to immediately lash out.

"I don't know what the hell you're thinking most of the time, and I know that there's still a part of that 'King' in there, no matter how many times you deny it." Hinata said, his voice was soft. Kageyama hung his head, clasping the back of his neck awkwardly. "You konw, it's been our routine. People mock you for being the 'King of the Court', or for being a tyrinnical dictator, and I defend you from that. People mock me for my height, but you help to defend me, along with the help of our quicks."

"Of course, why wouldn't-"

"Well for once, it was you who made fun of me instead of defending me." Hinata said, his amber-gold gaze focusing in on Kageyama. Kageyama sighed, and lifted his head, his intense blue eyes meeting Hinata's.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it a thousand times again until you forgive me." Kageyama insisted. Hinata knocked his head back against the wall in exasperation.

"It's probably not gonna happen." Hinata grumbled, making a move to shift past Kageyama. However, the taller boy lurched forward, slamming his forearms flat against the wall by Hinata's head, trapping the smaller boy.

The muscles in Kageyama's body were taut, clenched and trembling. He was fighting the urge to shake Hinata, or to smack him senseless. Hinata’s body went stiff, and he stared up, startled.

However, he was met by Kageyama’s bowed head, the black bangs brushing against Hinata’s forehead. Hinata tried to press himself further back into wall, but he couldn’t.

“Kageyama? What’s wrong?” Hinata asked, biting his lower lip nervously.

“Goddammit, Hinata!” Kageyama’s sudden shout startled Hinata, and he jolted back. “Why are you pushing me away when I’m desperately trying to heal what I’ve destroyed?!”

“Because I hate you right now, and I’ll probably hate you forever! I trusted you!” Hinata screamed back, and he felt something drop from his eyes. “Why? Why are you so persistent?” 

Kageyama is silent for a few moments, before he lifts his head. Hinata feels the all-to-familiar shiver run down his spine as Hinata recognizes that determined, yet scary gaze.

“Because I’m in love with you, Hinata.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHHHH I kinda chickened out with the word count. Lol  
> Also  
> I’ve been sick  
> For like  
> The past 6 days  
> So yeah…  
> Be grateful :P  
> 789 words….  
> -_-


	7. In A Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol 2774 words.... um yeah.

Hinata stared. He really _stared_. Kageyama’s unwavering blue eyes were boring into Hinata’s amber-gold eyes. _He was serious,_ Hinata realized. Kageyama was serious about one thing in particular; volleyball, and that was it. There was no way that Hinata had made that list of one thing – technically it couldn’t be considered a list, but that was beside the point.  
Kageyama looked earnest, his eyes begging Hinata to believe him. Hinata was feeling uncomftorable. He wasn’t sure what to do.

Before he could stop himself, Hinata had lifted his good hand, slapping Kageyama sharply across the face. The taller boy stumbled backwards, clearly shocked. Hinata shoved Kageyama back quite violently before darting away, his heart thumping in his chest like a drum.

Kageyama sat on the ground, stunned, and ended up flopping backwards on his back, groaning into his palms. 

He might’ve just made things worse.

Instead of getting angry like he usually would, he felt a sharp pain in his chest, but he wasn’t one hundred percent sure why that was. 

_Was it because Hinata had rejected him?_

Probably.

Kageyama made another exasperated noise into his hands, and slowly sat up. Getting to his feet, Kageyama shook himself before heading back into the school.

“Hey! Kageyama!” Kageyama paused, and turned as he saw Noya headed over, Tanaka in tow.

“Noya, Tanaka,” Kageyama said, tipping his head respectfully.

“What happened? I saw Hinata run off.”

“Our conversation did not go as planned.” Kageyama muttered. Noya slapped Kageyama on the back.

“All will be fine!” Noya exclaimed. Tanaka laughed along, but Kageyama caught the tone of uneasiness in Tanaka’s voice.

“Tanaka-san,” Kageyama began, starting to address it. However, Noya grabbed Tanaka’s wrist and whisked him off.

“Good luck, Kageyama!” Noya shouted. Kageyama sighed, and turned on his heel to sulk back into the school.

 

Hinata was still in shock. He was glad that he and Kageyama didn’t have too many classes together. He was utterly confused. He didn’t understand why. All he knew, was that he needed to avoid Kageyama.

Kageyama couldn’t find Hinata. He hadn’t been watching at morning practice, and he wasn’t in his classroom.

He wasn’t in the bathroom either.

Kageyama was pretty sure why he felt irritated this time.

It was because Hinata hadn’t responded to his confession, and Kageyama was becoming antsy. 

Kageyama’s head jerked up as he saw a flash of black hair, and just spotted Noya dart around a corner. Kageyama immediately got up and started chasing after the second-year. Something was up.

The short second year was several strides ahead, but with all the racing that he and Hinata did, Kageyama caught up quite easily.

“Noya,” Kageyama said, grasping the strap of Noya’s bag. Noya jerked to a stop, and made a strange, grunting noise of surprise. 

“U-wah!” Noya yelped. “Kageyama, what the hell!”

“Are you running away from me?” Kageyama asked, his usual intimidating aura appearing. Noya gave Kageyama a sheepish grin.

“Nope. Just saw Tanaka, and I kinda wanted to chase after him.” Kageyama sighed heavily and dropped the shorter boy, before stuffing his hands in his Karasuno tracksuit jacket, walking away and muttering beneath his breath.

Noya sighed silently beneath his breath. He knew why Kageyama had chased after him. Kageyama wanted to know where Hinata was, and Kageyama knew that Noya knew something. But Noya wasn’t going to betray his lower classman. He respected Hinata, as not only was Hinata a great player, and not only was Hinata one of the few people who understood Noya’s position as a libero, but Hinata was a genuine friend who understood Noya as a person.

Not to mention he flattered Noya quite easily. Noya chuckled, and got up from his crouched position, a grin on his face. 

 

“Daichi-san!” The Karasuno captain looked up as Kageyama stalked across the gym floor during after school practice.

“Kageyama,” Daichi said, tipping his head to the side curiously. “What’s wron-“

“Where’s that dumba-I mean Hinata?” Kageyama huffed. Daichi exchanged a glance with Suga.

“I haven’t seen Shrimpy since yesterday’s morning practice when he came to watch.” Tsukki called from across the gym. “Sure you didn’t do something to piss him off again, King?”

Kageyama clenched his jaw, a tch escaping. Yesterday’s morning practice. That would’ve been before Kageyama confessed.

So Hinata hadn’t appeared after-school. He was definitely avoiding Kageyama, and Noya – and possible Tanaka – knew something.

 

Kageyama wasn’t mad.

Lying on his back on the sheets, he realized that he was more hurt than he was upset. Kageyama threw an arm across his face, his forearm pressing into his closed eyelids. 

Kageyama knew it was basically all his fault, that he should never have opened his mouth and spoke what he thought of Hinata’s distracted mind.

Natsu had been sick, and Hinata was only worried, but Kageyama had to go and blurt out whatever he had been thinking. Kageyama wanted to jump off a cliff.

He was an idiot. He was foolish, and self-centered. He really was the tyrannical King of the Court. Hinata had been right.

 

Hinata hadn’t been at school in a week. Sure, he had probably just had his brace taken off, and he was probably a bit weaker than he should be, but Hinata never missed practice, even when he was just watching in a cast.

Noya and Tanaka kept avoiding Kageyama, making him positive that they knew something about Hinata’s disappearance. 

Kageyama finally managed to corner the two, demanding answers. He’d gotten them quite easily, using their infatuation of Shimizu-senpai to his advantage.

Hinata was practicing at former coach Ukai’s place? Kageyama had been there once, and it looked as if he was going to go visit once again.

When Kageyama arrived, there was no one there but the old man and two younger children who were definitely not Hinata.

“You looking for Shrimpo?” Ukai asked, as he spotted Kageyama awkwardly standing there.

“Yeah.” Kageyama said, clasping the back of his neck.

“How often do you two fight?” Ukai asked, chuckling.

“Not too often.” Kageyama winced. “We argue a lot, but I guess this is probably the worst fight we’ve had.” Ukai peers at Kageyama, and it’s as if he can see right through Kageyama, and can tell what’s troubling him.

“Well, he just left with someone about half an hour ago.” Ukai shrugged. “I recognize him as one of your opponents. It was tough competition, Aoba Johsai, I believe?” 

Kageyama felt his heart drop to his feet. 

There was absolutely no way… 

Kageyama tightened his grip on his strap, scowling fiercely.

“That’s one intense face there, kid.” Kageyama quickly tried to relax his facial expression, and turned, uttering a gruff thanks before heading down the street.

He was going to go to Seijoh.

 

_”That bastard!” Hinata growled beneath his breath, setting the ball once more and catching it easily. “Who the hell does he think he is-“_

_“Is that Chibi-chan from Karasuno?” Hinata looked up, shocked as Oikawa approached him, hands in pockets._

_“What’s it to you?” Hinata grumbled. Oikawa looked surprised, as Hinata normally responded with a stutter, or with an amusing, and terrified reaction._

_“Where’s Tobio-chan?” Oikawa decided to ask instead._

_“Dead. In a ditch.” Hinata deadpanned. “I have no idea, and I don’t care.”_

_“Hm. Even if you two fight all the time, you seem to be joined at the hip.”_

_“That’s only in volleyball games. Why are you talking to me?”_

_“Just curious.” Oikawa shrugged. “I mean, I don’t hate you. Remember, I complimented you for your one-touch and broad attack that one practice match.” Hinata clasped the back of his neck, feeling awkward._

_“Er… yeah. Thanks.” Hinata mumbled._

_“Hey, would you like to come join us for a practice one day? I mean, you can’t really play, but you can come to see how awesome we are at volleyball.” Oikawa grinned. “Although you did beat us to get to nationals…” Oikawa’s expression darkened. “Well, we can show you how much stronger we’ve become.”_

_“Um, you aren’t still in school, are you?” Hinata asked. Oikawa shrugged._

_“Technically, no, but I’m still on the team.” Oikawa responded. Hinata sighed, and shook his head._

_“I’ll think about it.” Hinata muttered._

_“Great! Here, give me your phone so I can put my number in.” Oikawa held out a hand, and Hinata placed his phone in Oikawa’s palm.  
Kageyama would probably have a seizure if he found out. Hinata felt a scowl start to come across his face, but he fought it back._

_“If you want, I’m always up for trash-talking about Tobio-chan.” Oikawa said with a playful wink. He handed Hinata his phone back, before waving as he left. “Even if you say no, you’re still welcome to come.”_

_Hinata was interested now._

 

Of course, Hinata knew that he probably couldn’t play intense volleyball. But, here he was at Seijoh, in their gym, watching Oikawa lead the team through excersizes.  
Hinata thought that Oikawa might have invited him to try to figure out some of his weaknesses, however, he realized that he could try to figure out Seijoh’s weaknesses. Oikawa certainly thought that Hinata was an idiot about many things, but he at least knew that Hinata knew things about volleyball.

 _This could be interesting…._ Hinata thought.

 

Kageyama was leaning back against the entrance to Aoba Johsai, waiting to Hinata, the traitor, to emerge. Hearing familiar laughter, Kageyama stood up slightly, just in time to see Hinata leave the gym, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Watari with him.

“….is that so?” Iwaizumi was saying, chuckling as he ruffled Hinata’s hair. Kageyama felt a sudden surge of possessiveness, but kept quiet, glaring daggers at the group, hoping that they’d notice.

“Yeah!” Hinata grinned so broadly, that his eyes were closed. 

“You know, you’re really good at volleyball.” Matsukawa said, nudging Hinata almost playfully.

“I mean, I can’t really play because of my recent injury, but I still had fun!” Hinata said, jumping up.

“Speaking of which, how’re you feeling?” Iwaizumi asked.

“You seemed okay, but you definitely avoided Oikawa’s serves.” Watari added. Hinata shuddered.

“Oikawa-san’s serves are scary.”

 _Oikawa-san?!_ Kageyama growled inwardly.

“Sure they are, but they’re an incredible asset to the team.” Watari shrugged.

“Or were.” Iwaizumi said. “He and I are probably leaving the team soon.” Watari and Matsukawa scowled.

“You know, you’re really fun to play volleyball with, unlike that Kageyama-kun.” Iwaizumi said, turning towards Hinata. He nudged the short boy playfully. “You actually compliment people and get easily worked up. I don’t think we’ve ever had practice so lively.”

Kageyama caught Watari’s eye, and the second-year’s eyes widened. Kageyama watched as Watari waved his arms around frantically at Iwaizumi, most likely telling him to shut up about Kageyama. Iwaizumi looked over his shoulder, and as he caught sight of Kageyama, shock was visible across his face. 

Though Kageyama knew that Iwaizumi was respectful to everyone, including Kageyama – although grudgingly – he was formerly in the same team as Kageyama when he had been “King of the Court”.

Kageyama caught eye contact with Hinata, who was quiet, his face impassive.

“How did Kageyama know you’ve been coming here?” Matsukawa asked, his voice low, but loud enough for Kageyama to hear. They really weren’t far away from each other. Kageyama had just kept quiet, and the others hadn’t seen him.

_More than once?!_

Kageyama couldn’t hear the entirety of Hinata’s response, only bits about him threatening others to tell him where Hinata was. Of course, that was true.

“Well, I should probably be going now.” Hinata said, glancing up at Iwaizumi.

“Iwa-chan!” Kageyama nearly groaned as he heard the familiar and obnoxious voice of his former senior. “Has Chibi-chan left yet?” 

“You can see for yourself, Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi yelled back. Hinata, Watari and Matsukawa snickered softly at Iwaizumi’s nickname for Oikawa, or _The Grand King_ as Hinata called him.

“Chibi!” Oikawa ran out from the gym, and to everyone’s surprise, ruffled Hinata’s hair, giving him a playful good-bye.

“Thanks for inviting me,” Hinata said, leaning slightly into the third year. Oikawa laughed, and then made a face at Iwaizumi.

“I’m not a shitty guy!”

“Sure.” Iwaizumi huffed. 

“Bye, guys!” Hinata said, breaking away from Oikawa to wave at the group of Seijoh players.

“You’re welcome back anytime, Chibi!” Oikawa shouted, before catching eye with Kageyama. “How the hell did Tobio-chan get here?!”

“You’re so dense, Shittykawa.”

As Hinata walked past Kageyama, the taller boy pushed off of the gate to follow Hinata. He was nervous, unsure of what Hinata’s reaction would be if Kageyama were to do something.

“You have any plans for later?” Kageyama decided to ask. 

“What is it to you if I do?” Hinata asked, indifferent. Annoyed, Kageyama’s hand shot out, grasping at Hinata’s wrist. Hinata jolted forward, trying to escape Kageyama’s grip, which only annoyed him more.

Kageyama dragged Hinata into an alleyway, before pinning the smaller boy to the wall, his hands above his head.

“Kageyama! What the fuck is this?” Hinata spat, his amber-golden eyes blazing with fury.

“What do you feel for me?” Kageyama demanded. “You’ve been ignoring me ever since I confessed to you.” Hinata scowled up at Kageyama, struggling to get free. Hinata finally gave up, and sighed, sagging against the wall before peering up at Kageyama in a way that had his heart speeding up.

“What do you even love about me?” Hinata asked, tilting his head. Kageyama flushed, before ducking his head in embarrassment.

“I love how you can so easily befriend people. Of course, I’m jealous of that. You’re friends with Kenma, who rarely speaks to anyone besides Kuroo, you even befriended a powerful opponent from Date Tech, Aone, and he even defends you against criticism.” Kageyama murmured. “You’re always so cheerful and energetic, even if something is bothering you, you don’t let it burden you. You’re so passionate about volleyball, and you always have a drive to improve your skills. You never give up easily during a match, whether it’s practice or real and I admire that determination in you.” 

Kageyama kept his head bowed, too embarrassed to be able to look Hinata in the eye.

“You never let people underestimate you, especially when it comes to your height. You show people up when they taunt you for being short. Although you hide behind teammates when you initially meet someone ‘scary’, you regain your composure easily. You’re clumsy, but you’re incredibly athletic. Your game sense in volleyball is amazing, and people don’t give you enough credit for that. I envy and I admire your agility and your speed in games, and I think it’s really neat how you can change hands while spiking.”  
Kageyama inhaled deeply, before closing his eyes, resting his forehead on Hinata’s shoulder briefly.

“I love you for so many reasons, Hinata.” Kageyama mumbled, before pulling back, trying to get Hinata to answer. “So please, tell me what you feel.”  
Hinata averted his eyes, keeping quiet. Kageyama felt his heart plummet to the ground, and his breath began to come out choppy.

_Please. Please answer._

“Hinata, please answer!” Kageyama shouted. “I know you feel at least something for me! Why else would you have saved me from that van? Why did you save me from that van? If you really hate me, you should’ve just let me got run over! You should’ve just let me die, and you could continue your life with _out_ me being a ‘burden’ to you!”  
Hinata kept quiet, refusing to answer.

“Tell me why, dammit!” Kageyama cried. He was losing his composure, he wanted to shake Hinata, he wanted to force the answer from Hinata’s mouth, but he knew that he shouldn’t. 

“I don’t remember anything!” Hinata screamed, taking Kageyama by surprise. “I don’t remember anything about this accident!” Kageyama was shocked; Hinata’s eyes were wide and teary, terrified and hurt. Hinata was becoming hysterical, and Kageyama knew that he had to try to calm Hinata down.

“Hinata, if I was to be put in a similar situation again, what would you do?” Kageyama asked, his voice softer now. Hinata shrugged, almost pathetically.

“I don’t know.”

“I would save you in a heartbeat.” Kageyama whispered. “Of course I’d save you. There’s no reason why I wouldn’t. I love you.” Hinata was quiet, his gaze trained on his feet. Kageyama sighed, feeling his chest tighten. 

It was no use. Hinata would never forgive him, and Kageyama should never have confessed to Hinata. It was too much for Hinata – or Kageyama for that matter – to take.  
Kageyama dropped Hinata’s wrists dejectedly, and stepped back, turning to leave the alleyway, his head bowed. 

Before Kageyama could turn the corner, he heard Hinata speak.

“Of course I’d save you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't kill me >->


	8. lol i forgot a chapter name again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol this is like the second to last chapter  
> I know this story is moving waaayyyy too fast, but eh.  
> It's the way my brain works.... sorry if it is. If so, please comment below and I'll edit through and post the re-edited version as a different version. :)
> 
> I SWEAR, IWA (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE :P) DON'T SPOIL ANYTHING

Kageyama froze in his tracks, turning around slowly to see Hinata staring after him, his amber-gold eyes wide. Hinata shook his head quickly, as if trying to pretend he hadn’t just said those words.

“What?” Kageyama asked, his voice a mere whisper. Hinata wiped at his eyes, and Kageyama realized that Hinata was on the verge of crying. Kageyama approached, slowly, as if nearing a wounded and wild animal.

“Why?” Kageyama whispered. Hinata bit his lower lip, and looked down at his feet. Kageyama felt as if his heart would explode, like it would burst from his chest. He was utterly nervous, unsure of what Hinata would say, or why Hinata said what he did.

Kageyama knew that he was acting hopeful, but he couldn’t help it. Hinata brought that out in him.

“Hinata, why?” Kageyama asked again, stepping before Hinata. He was so close he could feel Hinata’s breath on his collarbone. The shorter boy had his head bowed, so Kageyama could only see the top of Hinata’s head. 

Hinata mumbled something beneath his breath, something Kageyama couldn’t hear.

“Why?” Kageyama pressed, becoming more irritated. Hinata clasped the back of his neck, shuffling, as if trying to get away from Kageyama.

“Hinata, fucking tell me!” Kageyama yelled. “You can’t just go and say something like that, and not tell me why you said it!” Kageyama shocked himself by yelling so loudly, his chest heaving. Hinata finally lifted his head, and Kageyama was startled to see that Hinata had tears in his eyes.

“Because I love you too, dammit!” Hinata screamed, his head falling against Kageyama’s chest. Shocked, Kageyama stood frozen, his arms hanging almost uselessly at his side. Hinata thumped his head against Kageyama’s chest, his shoulders shuddering.

Kageyama gingerly enfolded Hinata into a hug, and the smaller boy’s arms came up to wrap themselves around his waist. Kageyama shifted them so he was leaning against the wall, and Hinata leaned his weight into Kageyama, his face pressed into Kageyama’s chest. Hinata’s small body was shuddering, as he sputtered.

“I love you too, you dumbass.“ Kageyama sighed, boldy pressing a chaste kiss to Hinata’s head. Hinata tilted his head up, resting his chin on Kageyama’s torso. “Our relationship as people probably started off quite badly, but-“

“You mean when I found out you came here to Karasuno?”

“No, during Junior High.” Kageyama reminded Hinata. “We didn’t really get off on the right foot, huh?” Hinata nodded his head, and pressed the side of his face against Kageyama’s chest. 

“We’ve had our fallouts before, and our fights.” Kageyama said, tilting his head back.

“Like that one time we fought for three weeks during the Tokyo training camp.” Hinata mumbled.

“What was that?” Kageyama asked.

“Oh, nothing.” Hinata said, before looking up at him slightly.

“Your heart is beating really fast.” Hinata said, cheekily.

“Of course it is.” Kageyama huffed, turning his head away in embarrassment.

“Hey, Tobio.” Kageyama blinked, startled that Hinata had called him by his first name.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry for mentioning your past during our fight.” Hinata said. “It was childish of me.”

“No, it’s my fault. I set myself up to fight with you.” Kageyama said, his arms still wrapped around the smaller boy. Hinata had snuggled up into Kageyama, and although it was rather uncomfortable standing up, Kageyama refused to protest.

“Have you noticed that our fight started because we insulted each other from things that we normally defend each other from? My height, and your past as ‘King’.” Hinata asked, looking up at Kageyama, his chin digging sharply into Kageyama’s ribcage.

Kageyama released a soft sigh, and tilted his head down to look at Hinata. The two of them started to chuckle, and they were soon laughing self-derisively. Suddenly, Hinata stopped, and thumped his head against Kageyama’s chest. 

“Don’t laugh!” Hinata complained, pouting up at the taller boy. Kageyama felt his cheeks flush slightly, and was tempted to push at Hinata’s forehead.

“You laughed first!” Kageyama sputtered, flustered. “It’s not my fault that you started laughing. When you started laughing, I just did and I mean, I know that it probably wasn’t funny, and we were making fun of ourselves, but-“

Kageyama’s voice was abruptly cut off as he felt Hinata’s hands cup his face, and he stared down at the smaller boy, feeling his cheeks erupt into a furious blush. Hinata’s amber-gold eyes were full determination, and Kageyama could see that he was nervous.

What would he be nervous of-

Hinata suddenly reached up on his tip toes to press a chaste and quick kiss to Kageyama’s mouth. Kageyama felt his heart stop briefly, his breath hitching as Hinata pulled back way too soon.

“Wh-what was that?” Kageyama stuttered, feeling the blush in his face increase. He must look like a tomato. Hinata shrugged his shoulders. “I-you-we-how-why?” Kageyama couldn’t formulate a coherent sentence, and the more he stuttered, the more red Hinata turned. Hinata buried his face in Kageyama’s chest, avoiding Kageyama’s disbelieving stare.  
Kageyama knew that Hinata could probably hear his heart pounding like a drum, but he didn’t care. He wrapped both of his arms around Hinata’s shoulders, pulling the smaller boy into him.

 _I love you, Hinata._ Kageyama thought, as he tilted his head back against the wall, his eyes closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One person's brain may be at chapter one, but I'm already at chapter ten in my head ;)
> 
>  
> 
> I swear. The way I write, the story plot moves too quickly


	9. someone help me name this chapter and the last chapter - IWA WHERE ARE YOU? HALP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayeeeee  
> last chapter :P

“Your heartbeat is really fast.” Hinata’s voice was muffled. Kageyama fought a scowl on his face, and carded his hand through Hinata’s hair.

 _Fluffy._ Kageyama blinked, startled at how soft the smaller boy’s hair was. He suddenly remembered that Hinata was about half a year older than he was, and like him, Hinata’s star sign was unclear. 

“Kageyama,” Hinata’s voice caused Kageyama to blink, jolting out of his vague thoughts. “Your heartbeat.”

Kageyama remembered Hinata’s earlier comment and flushed, turning his head to the side.

“It’s your fault, you dumbass.” Kageyama mumbled. Hinata tilted his head to the side, watching Kageyama carefully. His amber-gold eyes were glittering, and Kageyama’s heart stuttered, knowing that look. 

“Really?” Hinata asked, slyly. Kageyama bit his lower lip, trying to force himself not to blush any harder than he already was. “You know….” Kageyama swallowed, and averted his eyes, but Hinata gingerly grasped Kageyama’s chin, shifting so Kageyama was looking down at Hinata’s face. Hinata’s forefinger and thumb clasped Kageyama’s chin, while his other fingers splayed on the underside and side of Kageyama’s neck.

“What?” Kageyama almost flinched at how rough his voice sounded. He was nervous, unsure of what Hinata would do. Sly Hinata was terrifying.

“You’ve said you love me twice now.” Hinata said, cheekily. Kageyama scowled, and pushed at Hinata’s forehead, covering Hinata’s mouth with his other hand.

“And?” Kageyama fired back, too embarrassed to do anything about it. “And you kissed me first.” Kageyama watched Hinata roll his eyes, and was shocked when he felt something wet touch his palm.

Kageyama yanked his hand back, staring at Hinata in disbelief. Hinata just gave him a shit-eating grin, and licked his bottom lip. Kageyama hurriedly wiped his hand on his jeans, and covered his face with his hands, utterly embarrassed.

Hinata had _licked_ his hand. Kageyama felt arms wind around his waist, and a smaller body shuffle around until he was between Kageyama’s legs, and leaned his weight against him.

“Kaa-gee-yyaamaaa…” Hinata sing-songed, playfully poking at Kageyama’s hands.

“You’ve had a mood change.” Kageyama’s voice was muffled. “About half an hour ago, you didn’t want anything to do with me. You avoided me completely, and now you’re getting all cozy and touchy with me.”

Hinata let out a small laugh, and tugged at Kageyama’s wrists. Kageyama stubbornly kept them where they were.

“Kageyamaaa!” Hinata complained, tugging harder. Kageyama could feel Hinata shift, lifting up on his tiptoes and pressing against Kageyama as Hinata tried to pry the taller boy’s fingers from covering his blushing face. 

“Hinata, stop it.” Kageyama mumbled. Hinata was silent for a moment, and Kageyama jolted as he felt something jab into his sides. Hinata began to tickle Kageyama, and the taller boy let out a snort of laughter, before trying to shove Hinata away.

“Awe, come on! Bakageyama! Bateyama-kun! Tobiuo!”

“I’m not a fish!” Kageyama protested, and Hinata bursted out laughing. Kageyama scowled down at Hinata, who just grinned back up at him. Kageyama touched Hinata’s shoulders gingerly, and Hinata tilted his head in confusion. “How are you?” Kageyama asked. “I mean, after you had your brace taken off.”

“I’m feeling fine now.” Hinata responded, pressing his nose into Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama sighed, and hid his embarrassment by resting his chin on Hinata’s head.

“Also, it’s three times.” Kageyama murmured.

“Huh?”

“I’ve told you that I love you three times.” Kageyama responded, his chin still pressing into the top of Hinata’s head. 

“When?”

“The first time was before you slapped me. The second time was after I explained why I loved you, and I said it again when I said that I’d save you in a heartbeat. Then after you told me you loved me.” Kageyama buried his face in Hinata’s hair, knowing he was red. 

“That’s four times, Bakageyama.” Hinata laughed, his voice muffled. Kageyama scowled, and drew back. 

“Whatever.” Kageyama muttered. “You’ve only said it once.” Hinata shuffled, and Kageyama looked up just in time for Hinata to lean up and peck him lightly.

“I love you.” Hinata said lightly, before kissing Kageyama’s cheek. “I love you.” Hinata then wound his arms around Kageyama’s neck, and pulled him down, pressing a kiss to the taller boy’s forehead. “I love you.”

“W-what was that?” Kageyama asked, flustered. “Hinata boke!” Hinata just laughed, and surprised Kageyama by jumping up, wrapping his legs around Kageyama’s waist. 

“Now we’re even.” Hinata grinned. Kageyama rolled his eyes, and managed to unwind Hinata’s legs from his body and set the smaller boy back down. Hinata suddenly grabbed Kageyama’s hand, dragging him out of the alleyway.

“Where are we going?” Kageyama asked, stumbling after the shorter boy. Kageyama quickly fell into a comfortable gait and was able to keep up with Hinata as they hurried down the streets.

“I don’t know. Somewhere where no one will come by for a while.” Kageyama felt his heart give a little jump. 

He didn’t know how to feel about that…. Alone with Hinata for a few hours? He knew that he wouldn’t do anything irrational, but something stupid? That was very likely.

Hinata finally stopped.

They were in the community park, before the lake. The sun was setting, which cast a multi colored glow on the water's surface. 

Hinata slipped over to the bank, and sat on the grassy lawn, dragging Kageyama down with him. 

"U-waaah!" Hinata gasped. "It's so pretty!"

"You're the one who brought us here." Kageyama muttered. Hinata shuffled closer to Kageyama, resting his head on the side of Kageyama's shoulder, as he was too short to place his head on top of Kageyama's shoulder. 

“I know. It’s pretty though, isn’t it?” Hinata asked, peering up at Kageyama. Kageyama nodded, and glanced down at the smaller boy. 

“Yeah.” Kageyama averted his eyes, to glance back over at the expanse of water. Hinata startled him by grabbing Kageyama’s arm, wrapping it around his waist so the smaller boy could snuggle into Kageyama’s side. “What’re you doing?” Kageyama breathed. He didn’t protest though, he only hugged Hinata to his side even tighter.

“Snuggling up to you.” Hinata responded, before pausing, looking up at Kageyama. “It’s okay, right?” Kageyama nodded, and bravely tilted his head down, brushing a quick kiss to Hinata’s forehead.

“I’m sorry, Hinata.” Kageyama said, his voice soft. “I betrayed you, then abandoned you.”

“It’s alright.” Hinata responded. “We have our fights.”

“But this one was far by the worst.” Kageyama muttered. “At least I had some time to sort out why I was so irritated.” Hinata grinned, and startled Kageyama by placing his hand behind the taller boy’s neck, dragging him down so Hinata could kiss him. Kageyama let out a soft noise of surprise, but cupped Hinata’s cheeks, kissing him back. He felt as if he could do this forever.

Unfortunately, humans were made to breathe, and the two had to pull back. Kageyama was embarrassed at quickly his breath was coming out, but he soon realized the same was with Hinata. Kageyama averted his gaze, staring out at the expanse of glittering lake water.

“You know, Yamayama-kun.” Hinata finally broke the silence.. Kageyama glanced down at the smaller boy, and was startled to see that the light of the setting sun danced across Hinata’s face, making his amber-golden eyes seem to glow.

“Yeah?” Kageyama asked, his breath hitching.

“As long as I’m here…”

“You're invincible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. This story moved much faster than I had thought it would, but here's the ending. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :P
> 
> I'm just gonna go find an underground cellar to hide in so no one kills me if they get angry about the ending ^^'
> 
> I might think about writing a 1 chapter sequel.....
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  
> 
> also, please check this link out  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/13645599  
> it's to help me decide what to write next ^^


End file.
